


Кошка, роза и ландыши

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Literary References & Allusions, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Ibaraki Kasen & Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Kaenbyou Rin & Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Komeiji Satori, Mentions of Miyako Yoshika, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Со словами нужно обращаться осторожно, однако стоит также следить за своими поступками......Но разве плохо пытаться узнать правду?





	Кошка, роза и ландыши

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  ТТГ и всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Что-что? Дочитать имеющиеся главы WaHH? Не, вы что...  
> Посему могут быть косяки. Если сообщите о них, можно осторожно спойлерить. С предупреждением то есть.  
> Опять название по принципу "... и ...".  
> Хотела всего лишь намёк - вышли жирные отсылки. Но у этого есть свои плюсы...  
> Такое ощущение, что это происходит где-то в той же реальности, что и "Зонтик и...", в связи с чем добавлено в соответствующий цикл.
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**   
>  [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5637861)

Кажется, Ибараки Касен любит ленточки. Они и свисают с украшений для волос, напоминающих ушки, и стягивают лёгкие воздушные рукава-цветы, а ещё на поясе можно углядеть милые бантики. Как они колышутся на ветру, как хочется с ними поиграть…

  
Ибараки Касен — прелесть.

  
Так думаешь, когда её видишь.

 

Когда же узнаёшь её саму, хоть насколько-то, понимаешь, что это ошибка или, быть может, неточность. Слово «прелесть» покажется пустым. А подходящих слов уж и не подберёшь. Как попробуешь, так стыдно становится: чушь какая-то, хорошо хоть никто не слышит!

  
Конечно, кое-кто мог бы подсказать. Она даже будучи смешным трупиком такие фразы иногда выдавала…

  
Но как же, Орин хуже неё, что ли?

 

Рин знала, как задеть пообиднее, а вот что-нибудь приятное сказать… Не всегда выходило. Это Сатори-сама чужие мысли были видны как на ладони. Ничего не говори — она твои чувства распознает.

  
А Касен ведь хорошо понимала животных… Да уж, как обнадёживает!

  
Нет, пожалуй, надо бы у самой Ибараки спросить, что она хотела бы услышать.

 

Орин всё думала об этом и думала. Даже не могла почувствовать и убедиться, что это очень приятно — когда Касен со всей нежностью обнимала тебя. Руки у неё, конечно, интересные (но Касен не любила, когда на это обращали внимание). А ещё она хорошая, ну вот просто хорошая — и это тоже вовсе не нужное слово, до него кто угодно додумался бы.

  
Ветер так задорно играл с её ленточками…

  
В этот раз Орин выбирала место для встречи, и отчего-то её привлёк холм, который и называли-то не иначе как Безымянным. Здесь давно никто не появлялся, кроме неразумных фей и куклы, и в этом была особая прелесть. Когда-то родители оставляли здесь своих детей, и те умирали от яда ландышей. Ах, прелестно! Был же источник трупов! Правда, кошки тоже были очень чувствительны к этому яду, да ведь Рин — не обычная кошка…

  
Может, дело ещё и в том, что обилие белого, лилового и зелёного напоминало о Касен. Хотя чего её вспоминать — вот же она, близко-близко.

  
— А сейчас будет глупый вопрос, — объявила Орин таким тоном, каким можно было представлять достопримечательности Бывшего Ада. На деле же это была попытка скрыть непривычное лёгкое волнение и смущение. Но, в конце концов, наедине с Касен можно было позволить себе побыть немного не такой, как обычно.

  
— Ох, это же не о том, про что я просила… — болезненно-устало начала Касен, чем только разогрела интерес к запретной теме.

  
— Не о том, — поспешила успокоить её Рин, думая: «А что, можно было?» — Я хочу узнать… как мне лучше говорить, что ты мне нравишься? — Её взгляд стал каким-то выжидающе-довольным.

  
— Ах, вот что, — Касен улыбнулась, даже, кажется, хихикнула, и почесала Орин за ушком — кошачьим, конечно же. — Так не говори ничего, а показывай на деле! — Это прозвучало очень воодушевляюще.

  
— Сделать что-нибудь я могу, — сказала Рин нарочито гордо. — Не одолжить тебе тележку? — спросила она с насмешкой. — Или я сама могу отвезти, если что нужно…

  
— Что, неужели на гору с тележкой? Хотела поинтересоваться, насколько это удобно… — Касен попыталась тоже посмеяться над этим.

  
— А, ну да, это же только отшельники умеют подниматься на вершину… — Взгляд Орин переместился куда-то вдаль, улыбка стала немного невесёлой. Касен, должно быть, почувствовала что-то похожее. Ясно же, что Рин сказала это не просто так, она имела в виду…

  
— Ты так шутишь? — спросила Касен.

  
Конечно, подняться на Гору ёкаев могли не только отшельники, но Рин решила вспомнить…

  
Теперь будто настал момент помолчать об одном и том же в этом мрачном месте, пропитанном ядом. Однако Орин не собиралась долго раскисать. Хотя их с Касен общение началось с воспоминаний об общей, гм, знакомой, не стоило углубляться в прошлое. Спасибо за всё, Мияко, а мы идём дальше, ведь мы-то ещё живы, йей-йей!  
Да и наверняка они ещё будут много думать об этом.

  
— …поэтому возись со своими вещами сама! — закончила Рин.

  
— Вот теперь точно шутишь, — с облегчением вздохнула Касен. Орин тоже — мысленно. Она-то уж боялась, что вызвала слишком сильный наплыв грусти…

  
Хотя однажды Касен сказала, что уважает Рин, потому что она помнит. Ага, хранит память об умерших и сжигает их тела, если они достаточно мертвы для этого. Но напоминать о данной тонкости не хотелось. Слишком сладостно слышать о себе такое, да ещё от кого…

  
Но при этом часто бывало так больно, потому что они говорили о Ёшике больше, чем о самой Касен. Рин даже толком не знала, кем эти двое друг другу приходились, разве что однажды Касен нехотя сказала нечто вроде: «Товарищи по поэтическому творчеству». Что уж говорить о других моментах её прошлого… Орин могла лишь предполагать, но уточнять было нельзя, и это её бесило. Время от времени думалось, что у Касен могли быть причины ничего не рассказывать, что ей банально неприятно вспоминать. Но свои собственные чувства, так или иначе, выходили на передний план, терпеть и молчать уже не было сил.

 

Снова они прервали разговор, но теперь это было связано с желанием отдохнуть от странных шуток и просто насладиться временем, проведённым друг с другом. Орин всё ещё немного сходила с ума и тонула в мыслях: «Хорошая… хорошая… очень хорошая». Касен прикрыла глаза и не могла видеть её нервно-счастливое выражение лица. Вот же славная, и совершенно не суровая, какой она представала иногда. Её тоже хотелось потискать, как милую зверюшку. Какая-то перевёрнутая версия получалась. Но некто говорил, что переворачивать тоже очень весело и увлекательно. С этим можно согласиться…

  
Рин протянула руку и начала тихонько гладить Касен по волосам. Добралась до желанных ленточек, накрутила одну на палец, насколько хватило… «Кстати, а почему бы не проверить?..»

  
— Ой, Рин-тян, не надо, пожалуйста, — попросила Касен, не открывая глаз. Орин это показалось забавным и милым. И она не послушалась.

  
— Что ты делаешь?!

  
Касен неожиданно отпрянула, стиснула зубы и посмотрела даже как-то испуганно.

  
— А, ну… я как-то подумала, а вдруг ты кое-что прячешь… на голове, — Рин подмигнула, надеясь, что не сделала нечто совсем уж неприятное.

  
— Не… не делай так больше! — Та, видно, очень переживала. Как странно для такого пустякового случая…

  
— Почему ты запрещаешь? Что в этом такого?

  
Орин поняла, что совершила ошибку, и оттого стало так обидно — хотелось назло продолжать.

  
— Я попросила — разве этого недостаточно?

  
В ответ Рин только развела руками и хмыкнула. Мол, нет, неубедительно.

  
— Тогда мне пора уходить, пожалуй.

  
Орин не стала её останавливать. Где-то на заднем плане не давали покоя мысли, что глупо продолжать обиду на пустом месте, что надо попросить прощения. Касен смотрела так печально, что действовало на нервы. Она всё же ушла, явно не желая такого завершения встречи, и не попрощалась.

  
«Ладно же… Я в любом случае пойму, что ты там скрываешь…» — старалась убедить себя Орин, пока её с головой не накрыло сожаление о том, что она обидела эту хорошую-прехорошую отшельницу…


End file.
